


breathing meaning into me

by hohocham (meiyamie)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MAMA 2020 Parking Lot, Pining, Random & Short, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/hohocham
Summary: JB keeps warm in the MAMA 2020 Parking Lot.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	breathing meaning into me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fanfic trope bingo found [here](https://twitter.com/meiyamie/status/1335503340013142018/photo/1). JM requested "Mutual pining (idiots)" and "Why do people think we're dating."
> 
> And on the heels of the MAMA 2020 parking lot fiasco I went, "Why not both?"

JB had no qualms about curling up on any of the other boys' laps, but he was amused to find that it was Youngjae who was the most affectionate. Where someone like Jackson fidgeted too much in place, Youngjae stayed quiet and even absently stroked through his hair or behind his ear.  
  
It was nice, JB thought, as he pillowed himself against him while waiting for their turn at MAMA. Youngjae was scrolling through the fan replies to their recent live, chuckling, "Funny, huh? How they think we're dating?"  
  
JB gave a purr of acknowledgement as he nuzzled against him. A thought crossed his mind -- _What if he didn't want it to be a joke one day?_  
  
Then the van door slid open and manager-nim was coaxing them out to standby. And like many things JB wanted as his own, this had to wait.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked this bit of fluff. 💚 I also write crack tweetfic for Got7/BTS over [here](http://twitter.com/GotBangSoulBros).
> 
> Don't forget to stream _Breath of Love_!


End file.
